


【鹿櫻】放膽愛 - Do something bold

by MissRose852



Series: Love is ... [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852
Summary: 兜兜轉轉又重回火影坑突然迷上鹿櫻，真的是北極圈CP在這裡和Ao3上爬完文手癢想自己試試鹿櫻要成就唯有BE另兩對CP了 ( 攤手
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Love is ... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132493
Kudos: 6





	1. 心動心碎

➣私設多。  
➣設定鹿丸&櫻40歲，鹿代&佐良娜20歲。  
➣前幾章主要圍繞奈良家，櫻稍後才出場，可以積贊幾章才一次過看。  
➣不喜左上不送。

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

1\. 心動心碎

奈良鹿代頭痛地看著空無一人的火影辦公室，按了按額角那條突突跳著頭痛的筋。

果然是意外性No.1的忍者嗎。

身為火影竟然翹班，這讓他這個火影助手怎麼辦。

關上辦公室的門向顧問室走去，鹿代被突然一聲響亮的「請跟我交往吧！」驚了一下。

“連火影辦公室也淪陷了嗎⋯” 鹿代無奈地想著。

最近木葉村，或者說各村落，無論忍村還是普通村落都在流行一種挑戰，叫做《大膽去做吧！》。

一開始是有個男生把自己鼓起勇氣向心儀女生告白並成功抱得美人歸的過程拍攝下來，片段傳開紅了幾天後他又再拍攝另一條影片，指人生苦短，那時他其實緊張得快吐但不趁着年輕時做這些大膽的嘗試，他將來一定會後悔的。

最後他帶起這個挑戰，希望所有人都嘗試下做些大膽的事，小至嘗試新的餐廳，大至求婚，只要是你覺得一直想做但又猶豫不決的，就去試試。

才一星期這個挑戰就在五大國和鄰近的小國中流行起來。

有學生翹課、或在課上向老師表達感謝、或在課上直指老師無能無良無德。

有上班族翹班、或把自己心中的不滿一口氣向同事上司直吐出來、更有吐完苦水後直接霸氣辭職的。

有人向喜歡的人表白、有人向伴侶坦言對對方有什麼不滿、有人瀟灑和賤男賤女朋友分手。

雖然有些鬧過火搞出事，但也不過是些微口角，或一兩下拳頭相向，總的來說也沒釀成什麼大問題，反而很多人因些改善了和身邊人的關係，最近村裡的氣氛也一派溫馨和諧。

鹿代是對這種東西毫不敏感的，他和他父親一樣，沒有什麼東西特別有興趣，也不特別討厭什麼東西。

打開顧問辦公室的門，鹿代忍無可忍地咬了咬牙，忍住快要咆哮而出的抱怨。

可惡的臭老爸！怎麼連你也翹班！

「鹿代。」

鹿代轉身，看向來人，是同是火影助手的佐良娜「佐良娜，正好，你有看過老爸嗎？混蛋他和七代目都翹班了！文件還堆積如山啊！」

鹿代很快噤了聲，有些不安地看向佐良娜，平時她知道有人敢偷懶一定會抱拳去把人捉起來，但她現在一言不發，頭微微垂下，唇緊緊捂住，仔細看她的眼角有乾掉的淚痕。

吞了口口水，鹿代有些坐立難安「發生什麼事了佐良娜？」這時候問還好嗎的人簡直就是蠢，她一副天要塌下來的樣子，換是鹿代有什麼事他才不想有人在他身邊問你還好嗎，沒事吧什麼的。

佐良娜扭過頭，吸了口氣「七代目讓我來通知你，盡快回家，你父母⋯有事情要和你一起辦理。」

說到最後她的聲音都帶著哭腔了，鹿代把自己的手帕遞給她，抓了抓頭「你想談談的話，可以找我，別一個人忍著。」

佐良娜微微抬頭看向鹿代，皺了皺眉，又咬咬牙，接過手帕後低聲道謝後又說了句什麼，鹿代聽不真徹，疑惑地想問清楚，卻在看到佐良娜通紅的眼角和臉頰時不由自主地心跳快了一下，別過臉，有些不自然地拍了拍她的肩膀後就快步走開了。

“平時一副比男人還強勢能幹的樣子，什麼時候變得那麼有女人味了。” 鹿代把手插進褲袋裡，不自在地邊想，邊走回家。

一一一一一一一一一

「你也是。」

應該是這句。

當時佐良娜說的應該就是這句，或是類似大概的意思吧。

鹿代當時不明白她說的是什麼意思，現在他明白了。

有人摟過他的肩膀，是老媽，她綠色的眼睛平靜如水，帶著微微的歉意、無力，還有幾乎微不可見的不甘。

「鹿代，你已經20歲了，你可以自己選擇之後繼續隨父姓還是改隨母姓。不用著急，文件在一個月內提交就行，我今天先告辭了，你們⋯好好談談。」

鹿代看向七代目，他看起來糟透了，整個人都像被低氣壓纏繞，臉色慘白，神色痛苦，疲倦得就像他幾年前重病時那樣。

他的父母倒是神色如常，看來這件事他們決定已久。

「鹿代，你明白的吧。」

轉頭看向老媽，鹿代不明所以，她說什麼，明白什麼？

哦。

對。

他的父母，要離婚了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兜兜轉轉又重回火影坑  
> 突然迷上鹿櫻，真的是北極圈CP  
> 在這裡和Ao3上爬完文手癢想自己試試  
> 鹿櫻要成就唯有BE另兩對CP了 ( 攤手


	2. 愛是什麼

➣私設多  
➣設定鹿丸&櫻40歲，鹿代&佐良娜20歲  
➣前幾章主要圍繞奈良家，櫻稍後才出場，可以積贊幾章才一次過看  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

2\. 愛是什麼

奈良家，一片死寂。

鹿代覺得背脊一片冰涼，心臟像被什麼緊緊抓住一陣一陣的鈍痛，肚子也像在翻滾一樣不舒服「怎麼回事？」他艱難地問，四個字說完喉嚨已經乾渴得發疼。

老爸摸了摸他的鬍子「我們的感情淡了，覺得分開比繼續一起好。我其實一直另有想一起過日子的人。」

鹿代皺眉，未問出口鹿丸已經回答他：「我沒有出軌，這段婚姻中我沒有做過對不起你媽媽的事，離婚是我們仔細考慮後共同決定的事。」

什麼意思，沒有出軌，但另有他人？

「我也不想一直待在木葉，你老爸不會放下木葉和我搬去沙隱，而我一日還是奈良夫人我都不能就這樣回去長居。」

的確，老媽嫁來木葉可以說是放棄在沙隱的一切，隻身一人來到人生路不熟的木葉。除了老爸她誰也不熟，就算那麼多年了她也沒有和誰特別熟悉，豬鹿蝶中蝶蝶的母親比老媽還冷淡；井陣的母親也和老媽沒兩句；老爸和七代目雖然共事兼是多年老友，但博人的母親是大家閨秀，和老媽是完全不同的人，除了禮貌交流已經無話可說；佐良娜的母親工作忙碌，而且她和井野阿姨是從小的摯友，她們之間沒有讓人插一腳的空間。

鹿代這才發覺，老媽這麼多年來該是多麼的寂寞⋯

他上忍者學校後就不怎麼待在家裡，要不去漢堡店和博人井陣打遊戲機，要不就隨便找個地方躺著發呆，之後組成豬鹿蝶出任務，再後來當上火影助手，他甚至在外自己租了房子。

老爸工作忙碌，和七代目一樣幾天不回家的情況常有發生，但他理解老爸工作的重要性，而且一有時間老爸也總是會和他下下棋，陪他修練，東拉西扯地什麼都聊，他其實一直不贊同博人那種埋怨七代目的態度。

想起來，近幾年老媽回沙隱的次數也頻密了許多，待的時間也越來越長。

鹿代明白的，這是已成定局的事，他是個聰明人，只是一時間仍然不能消化這件事。

明明一直以來都是那麼平靜的家庭，突然就⋯

老媽摟著他肩膀的手安慰地緊了下「我先去做午飯。先吃飽我們再談。」

鹿代一點胃口都沒有，他望著老媽走向廚房的背影，想著為什麼父母突然就要離婚了。

不，不是突然。

鹿代回想，以前父母在餐桌上還會說笑，但話題總是關於鹿代的。

更多時候是老媽在囉嗦他不要總是打遊戲，抱怨父子倆都一個懶散樣子，或是老爸跟他說些有的沒的。

自從他升上中忍，出任務的次數頻繁起來後，家裡一直都是安靜的。

父母似乎並沒有很親近的樣子。

他之前一直不覺得有什麼問題，本來他在家的時間就不多，而且他也沒有特別去留意父母相處。

想著想著，他好像有點不孝⋯

「別多想，這是我們兩個的事，你沒有做錯什麼。」

鹿代不奇怪老爸能看透他在想什麼，在火影樓工作了一年多，他知道老爸是個狠角色。

「我們分開了，但你仍是我們的兒子。她會回沙隱，但她仍是你的媽媽，這永遠不會改變。唯一改變的，只是從現在起，我和你媽媽不再是夫妻了。」

殘酷但真實，簡淺易明的事實。

鹿代覺得胸口不再悶著，身體也慢慢暖和起來，他還是覺得不舒服，但他總覺得，這就是對父母來說最好的結局。

還未到中午，而且也沒什麼胃口，喝了幾口湯，強迫自己吃了幾口飯，鹿代就放下了筷子，手鞠見狀，也放下手裡的碗筷，直面鹿代。

「老媽，你不是什麼弱女子，我相信你的決定，假如這樣做你能幸福，你開心的話，我無論如何也支持你。」

鹿丸聞言感慨一笑，手鞠也大笑一聲，走到鹿代身邊把他緊緊地抱住「我能當你的老媽真是太幸福了！你是我的兒子真是太好了！」

聽到老媽說著說著哭了起來，鹿代的眼睛也不禁發熱起來，回抱住老媽的身體，才發現自己已經比她高大許多了。

奈良家一家都是明白人，鹿代知道父母早就準備好大部份文件，一個下午就把其餘文件處理好，在當日辦公時間內就把離婚文件遞交了上去。

他知道這件事一定很麻煩，先不說財產分配、戶籍問題，他的母親是風影的親姊姊，木葉和沙隱的關係一定會受到影響，但他的父母依然堅持己見，那作為兒子，他更要好好支持父母。

當晚，難得三個人一起喝酒賞月，微醺下鹿代忍不住開起玩笑「話說你們這次是被潮流帶動才提離婚的嗎？你們都40好幾了，還學年輕人追潮流，也是我才能接受你們這樣。」

鹿丸和手鞠卻一言不發，半刻後才勉強回應，鹿代瞬間明白了。

父母的感情大概早就淡了，各自在婚姻中都有難處不滿，忍讓體諒久了，想分開又猶豫不決，一些想法只要在腦海中出現一瞬就會像病毒一樣擴散開來，日常生活中一點小事就會導致惡化，這時旁人一句話，或是電視劇的一句台詞，或是，流行的一項挑戰，一下的刺激下，忍了多年的不滿就突然變得無法忍受了。

而他一直都沒有留意到父母其實已經貌合神離。

借口酒後發困回房，鹿代攤在床上，眼淚默默流了下來。

真奇怪，聽到消息時沒有哭，明白一切已成定局時沒有哭，母親充滿愛意的擁抱也沒讓他流淚，現在他接受這件事實了，要開始適應這種新常態了，他又在哭什麼呢？

也許是因為他明白以後他放假回家再也沒有老媽煮好飯菜等著自己；也許是因為他明白以後可能一個月或更久才可以和老媽見上一面。

也許是因為他明白老爸大概會再娶；也許是因為他明白老爸原來一直有事瞞著他們。

也許是因為他明白這樣他們才能自由，才會快樂。

鹿代沒遇到過這樣讓他情緒低落的情況，只想盡快找些事分散自己的注意力，一個人待著他覺得有點窒息。

拿起遊戲機，才剛開局就因為心不在焉輸了，再開始下一局，突然想起他很久沒和博人他們一起聯機打遊戲了，現在他們更多在任務後去居酒屋聚一聚，抱怨任務多麻煩，薪水又不多。

說起來今早七代目的臉色糟得就像離婚的是他的父母，他還以為只有原第七班的另外兩個人才能讓他動搖到那個地步。

佐助先生上星期才回村，昨天他還拋下成堆還未處理好的文件，滿臉興高采烈地換下火影袍，準時下班去佐良娜家蹭飯，結果今天他卻要處理這種事。

佐良娜也古古怪怪的，從小一起上學，共事一年多，無論任務多艱苦，工作壓力多大，他還從未見過她哭，能讓她情緒那麼激動只有她的家人吧。

「你也是。」

「你也是。」

鹿代抬頭，雙眼無神地直視著房門，今早那種一片冰涼窒息的感覺又回到身上。

冷靜點，冷靜點，好好想想。

今早一早去火影樓時，七代目不在，昨晚沒加班，他應該會準時甚至早到才對。

後來他去開會，是個麻煩但必須的部門會議，鹿代不記得會議持續了多久但平時沒兩個小時是不會散會的。

會後他再去火影辦公室，七代目還是不在。

他再去找老爸，他也不在。

然後遇到佐良娜，她說七代目讓他傳話。

他回家，然後發現他的家分離破碎了。

所以佐良娜今早有見過七代目，而七代目應該沒出現過在火影樓才對。

昨晚他去了佐良娜家吃晚飯。

今早他臉色慘白。

平時只有原七班的事才會讓他有失火影威望。

佐良娜哭了。

她很堅強，沒人見過她哭，就連蝶蝶也說她只在小時候出村找爸爸的時候才見過她哭。

佐助先生上星期回村了。

「我其實一直另有想一起過日子的人。」

老爸是這樣說的，他說他沒出軌，沒做過對不起老媽的事，他是絕對相信老爸的。

「你父母⋯有事情要和你一起辦理。」

佐良娜那時的表情，是心碎，是不敢相信。

是⋯同情，是難以啟齒。

她知道。

「你也是。」

她知道他父母要離婚了。

因為她的父母也要離婚了。

因為他的父親和她的母親相愛了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 井櫻戲份只有一句但真香


	3. 無風不起浪

➣私設多  
➣設定鹿丸&櫻40歲，鹿代&佐良娜20歲  
➣前幾章主要圍繞奈良家，櫻稍後才出場，可以積贊幾章才一次過看  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

3\. 無風不起浪

鹿代突然覺得腿上一疼，呆滯地低頭望下去，他的手在抖，拿不穩遊戲機掉到他腿上了。

咬著牙，握起拳頭，發洩地一拳打在向床 “這都是些什麼事！？”

他猛地起身下床，雙腳卻發麻一軟整個人倒在地上，下巴撞到地板，還咬著唇的牙齒受力割傷了嘴唇，鹿代毫無感覺似的擦了擦唇上的血，忍著雙腿的麻意，扶著牆走向庭園。

老爸還坐在廊邊獨酌，老媽大概已經回房了。

鹿代直走向鹿丸「什麼時候開始的，你和櫻阿姨。」

鹿丸點了點頭，滿意道：「果然是我的兒子，我就知道你能自己搞清楚。」

「不，我不清楚，你們是怎麼回事，你說你沒有出軌但是⋯你和櫻阿姨⋯」

「坐下吧，說來話長。」

鹿代順從坐下，看向餐盤上的酒很想乾一大口，但酒精幫不了他，而且他要保持清醒。

「我和櫻、七代目他們是同期你是知道的吧。有段時間七代目和佐助都離村了，而櫻拜了五代目為師，和井野、丁次組隊參加了中忍考試，我們是那時開始熟悉的。後來我們很快在一起了，但很多事發生了，我們各自成家。」

鹿丸嘆了口氣「年輕時我們都太自負，不成熟，現在⋯我們都想清楚了，我們還愛著對方，我們想一起走完剩下的路，我們不想有遺憾。」

「那老媽是怎麼一回事？在我現在看來你就是個混蛋！」

「婚姻是很複雜的東西，我承認我的確不是個好丈夫，但就像我今早說的，我沒做過對不起你媽媽的事。我和櫻這麼多年來一直是純同事關係。」

鹿代想起他今天才留意到的老媽的寂寞，她是第四代風影的女兒，第五代風影的姊姊，她是砂隱村的上忍，上過四戰戰場的強大女忍。

但這麼多年來，她卻默默當著個家庭主婦，給丈夫倒酒，給孩子做飯。

「所以一直以來的傳言是真的，這是場政治婚姻。」

鹿丸沉默了片刻，語氣中終於有了一絲自責「不全是，我對你媽媽⋯有過感覺的。」

「多年前一次任務，我身陷險境，是你媽媽救了我一命，當時我還未對櫻動心，我甚至只覺得櫻是個一無所長的女忍，而你媽媽已經是獨當一面的女忍了。」

鹿丸伸手揉了揉臉「我和櫻在一起不夠兩年的時候鬧了大矛盾，不久四戰爆發，那之後，我就已經不能自主我自己的人生了。」

「你已經在火影樓工作了一年，你應該明白，政治是很曖昧的東西。」

鹿代點頭。

「現在已經比較好了，老一輩的勢力已經所剩無幾，忍村間更著重經濟發展而非陳年舊恨。但四戰結束時，木葉從內到外都是一片愁雲慘霧。」

「你的爺爺戰死在四戰戰場，我在十七歲時走馬上任當上奈良一族族長，村子損傷嚴重，傷員眾多而且資源緊缺，奈良一族也一樣，你也知道我們一族大部份非忍者族人都以藥材生意為生，當時我們的森林被破壞得面目全非，無法提供足夠的藥材結醫療部，村子開始從外購入藥材，而這一旦成為常態，奈良一族在木葉的地位就岌岌可危了。」

額頭上的汗無聲無息地流下臉頰，光是從老爸口中得知就能感受到那份壓力。奈良一族假如失去了藥材生意，幾乎可以說是被廢了，本來他們就不是什麼強大又有獨特血繼限界的一族，影子模仿術雖是秘傳但也並非只有奈良一族的人才能學會集得，而且實際操作起來限制眾多，是需要團隊合作才能有效發展作用的忍術。

「你很聰明，不用我解釋你就能明白的。當時我必須盡快進入高層，界入這件事，不然一族早晚毁於一旦。」

「我向六代目提出當他的助手，以此為起始點，而且我當時就決定要在鳴人當上火影後好好扶助他，也正好累積經驗。」

「我和你媽媽就是在這時開始走上這條錯誤的路。」

胸口的窒息感又再傳來，鹿代不想聽了，但這是他需要知道的事。

「木葉當時和砂隱關係不錯，那群老不死還想用聯婚的方式鞏固關係，主意很快就打到我和你媽媽身上，我當時是不屑一顧的，時代已經變了，那群老頭還在固步自封。」

「我和櫻在當時還未和好，但我知道我們只是需要時間，四戰留下的傷痕、他們七班之間斬不斷理還亂的關係，只要給對方足夠的空間時間，我一直相信我們是會一起度過這一生的。」

鹿丸突然低嘲一聲「但我當時還是太天真了。」

「她當時是五代目的弟子，六代目的學生，未來七代目的隊友，那時她已經進入醫療部，有腦袋的人都知道她會是將來醫療部的高層。」

「那群老頭留意到了我和她之間不止同伴關係，他們用盡辦法離間我們，斷絕我們能接觸來往的機會，被他們自己妄想出來的危機嚇到破綻百出。」

他迎上老爸的目光，點點頭，表示他能理解他沒說出口的內情，有些話無論什麼時候什麼地方，都不宜直說出口。

他沒想到當年老爸會遇到這些情況，奈良一族一直忠於木葉，不偏不倚，永遠站在村子一邊，卻仍被長老提防。

當年假如老爸真的和櫻阿姨復合結婚，大概現在奈良一族就能和日向一族平分秋色了。

主宰村子藥材供給的一族和未來醫療部高層結合的話，可以說壟斷掌握了整條村子的醫療體制。

一條村子要屹立不倒，金錢、軍事、醫療三大要素缺一不可，更何況只在一線之差奈良一族就要手握其中兩大要素。

沒有錢，就沒有人，就沒有軍事實力。

沒有醫療，再多的錢和力量也沒用。

假如老爸有心，以他的頭腦，要控制村子，在神不知鬼不覺間把火影變成傀儡領袖也並非不可能。

「道理我都懂，因此我才更沒辦法。一族和愛情，我只能擇一。」

要進入高層，放下尊嚴讓長老擺佈以守住家族在村中的地位，繼承已逝父親的衣砵保護族人。

還是不顧一切，抱得美人歸，任由家族衰落，被提防被排擠。

真是個一石三鳥的好計謀，先是破壞老爸和櫻阿姨的感情以防他們組成一伙新勢力、又借此成功打壓奈良一族以此威脅警告老爸要對村子忠心、看似先苦後甜安排老爸迎娶風影的親姊姊，讓奈良一族看似地位得以提升，但實則以此作為木葉和砂隱間的權衡掣肘。

「不久我就和你媽媽結婚了，她也跟著佐助離開村子四處遊歷。」

現實還真是殘酷，明明已經是十多二十多年前的事，作為局外人聽著還是那麼的苦澀。

這樣為家族自我犧牲的老爸，他無法再去責怪他辜負了老媽的心意。

直視鹿代的眼睛，鹿丸默道：「抱歉，鹿代，我把我要做的都做好了，我不想再錯過機會了，我只想和我愛的人靜靜過完這下半生。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前段時間看博人傳漫畫，越看越細思極恐⋯
> 
> 很多台詞（可能是我想多了）都暗示鹿丸在幫鳴人做著些不｜乾｜淨的事。他看人就像看工具，有用就留，無用就⋯
> 
> 而且奈良一家，鹿&鞠結婚無論怎樣說除了愛都一定有政｜治成份，我是無法無視這點的。
> 
> 某程度上鹿代咖位比博人還大，風影的侄｜子，木葉高層的兒子，還有奈良家的聰明腦袋，想想都覺得可怕。
> 
> 另外我在看博人傳動畫櫻教子世代醫療忍術那一集時，鳴人一臉信任的樣子、櫻發現名單上有女兒的名字時有點吃驚 “啊啦” 一聲，鹿丸馬上就問怎麼了還立即吹了一波佐良娜，啊啊啊那一瞬間我的all櫻魂突然爆發♥️
> 
> 暗搓搓還喜歡著櫻的鳴人，默契十足的賢值組，再加上和櫻心意相通的佐助和溫柔可靠的卡卡西sensei，想想都覺得好吃！


	4. 定局

➣私設多  
➣設定鹿丸&櫻40歲，鹿代&佐良娜20歲  
➣前幾章主要圍繞奈良家，櫻稍後才出場，可以積贊幾章才一次過看  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

4\. 定局

奈良鹿代覺得自己真是枉對自己奈良之名。

身為木葉高層顧問的父親和現影風影的親姊姊的母親最終離婚收場。

他以為一定牽起一連串蝴蝶效應，但是沒有。

木葉和砂隱的聯盟已經持續了二十多年，從經濟、軍事、教育到日常生活所需都互有流通，已經緊密到不是一對政治結合的夫妻能干預的關係。

風影得知消息後很快就到訪木葉，除了來確定與木葉關係不變、讓外界不再胡亂猜測外，更是親自來接姊姊回砂隱。

風影親自出動，這下老媽回到砂隱應該不會為人詬病了。

至少明面上沒人敢。

舅舅們雖然明顯對老爸不滿，但更多的還是鬆了口氣，一副感慨的樣子。

所以由始至終都只有自己一個人看不出父母間裂痕。

讓他覺得自己不合奈良之名的，還因為族人們的反應。

他一直覺得奈良一族一直都溫文儒雅的一族。

可能大家都有點懶，可能大家都很喜歡抱怨，但一族中甚少有爭執，更不會口出惡言。

老爸在族中會議通知族人他已經提交離婚申請後，一直態度平和隨性的長老和族人竟然一副喜出望外的樣子，好像他們終於送走了一尊惡鬼。

沒有人留意到鹿代氣得滿臉通紅、咬牙切齒的模樣，要不是老爸立即用影子束縛術阻止住他，他就要跳起來給他們一個風遁了。

他們甚至立即指出老媽不宜再繼續住在奈良族地，更甚有好事者已經在旁敲側擊老爸是不是已經有第二任族長夫人的人選。

鹿代覺得自己的心被這些曾經那麼疼愛自己、照顧自己的長輩們撕碎得血肉模糊。

他的老媽那麼好，就因為她是村子強迫他們接受的族長夫人，就因為她不能為他們帶來更多的利益榮譽，他們就從來沒有嘗試去了解接受她。

離婚批核還未完成，他們就把她當棄婦一樣趕走，興高采烈地要準備迎接下一任族長夫人。

為什麼他以前看不出這些人的真面目？

為什麼他以前看不出老媽的無奈和委任？

這群混蛋！

他低下頭，忍不住眼中的濕意，他們怎麼敢這樣鄙視他的老媽！

可惡！

可惡可惡！

感覺到老爸解除了影子束縛術，鹿代猛地起身就離開了大廳。

除了視線跟隨著他的老爸沒人留意到他的離場。

回到家中，看到老媽在廚房泡茶的身影，眼淚又忍不住流下來。

「去洗個臉，你現在這個什麼樣子。」

鹿代點點頭，很快地洗了把臉又回到廚房。

他想待在老媽身邊。

遞給鹿代一杯冰茶後，手鞠在鹿代身旁坐下，把兒子的頭摟到自己的肩膀上，她笑道：「我從來不在乎那些懶骨頭想什麼，你也無需介懷，每個人立場不同，不代表他們是惡人。」

她揉了揉兒子的頭髮「我在乎的只有你。」

「他們⋯真是群混帳！有眼無珠的白痴！」

手鞠聞言爽快地大笑起來「他們是混帳，我也是自作孽。」

鹿代連忙反駁「老媽你沒有錯，是那個時代的錯，是那幫迂腐、不懂變通的老不死的錯。」

手鞠搖頭「當時長老提出聯婚，我是願意的，不然你覺得那群老東西能迫得了我嗎？我還有個作為風影的弟弟！」她半開玩笑地說。

「一開始覺得你爸懶懶散散的，我看他很不順眼！但他卻意外的是個有頭腦，可進可退的人。而且還是個把同伴放在心上，有情有義的人。共事過幾次，我真的很欣賞他，他是我唯一有過好感的人。」

「我有聽聞過他和一個女生交往過，但當時似乎已經分開了。我想我們一直以來共事的氣氛不錯，大家都是實事求是的人，感情可以再慢慢培養。」

手鞠拉起一個苦澀自嘲的笑「結果我發現他根本從未忘記那個女生，從未、也不願放手，不願接受現實。」

「我想他只是需要時間，我想時間可以治癒一切，我想我給他陪伴，給他支持，他會慢慢放下過去，接受我，接受現實。」

「我嘗試過，但徒勞無功。」

「他已經把自己所有的愛、所有的力氣，把他的靈魂都給了對方，多少時間都改變不了也無法治好他那顆苦澀遺憾的心。」

低頭吐口氣「你老媽我看人還是很有眼光的，你老爸是個忠誠、一往情深的人，只是我晚了，他的心裡已經有別人了。」

「另一方面看，他寧願抱著顆碎裂扎手的心痛苦地過完一輩子也不願意放下過去，真是蠢到讓人佩服！」

鹿代勉強地提起嘴角，拉起個難看的笑，手鞠摸了摸他的臉「這是我教給你的最後一樣東西：不要想著去改變一個人，也不要改變自己，人生其實沒有多少東西是我們能控制的，在自己身上努力，做好自己就可以了。」

她從隨身包中拿出一份文件「今早我們去拿的，從這刻起，我就不再是奈良夫人了！」

鹿代看著老媽臉上一副釋懷、快樂的笑容，他也忍不住一起笑了起來。

老媽已經完全放下了，她自由了，她終於可以快樂了。

他太為她開心了，開心得眼淚都停不下來了。

一一一一一一一一一

老媽回砂隱後一週，老爸就提出要辭去顧問的工作，但話未說到一半，七代目就暴跳而起要揍向老爸。

但第一步都未走出如山的文件就倒下把他壓得死死的了。

鹿代抽了抽嘴角，這可不行，沒了老爸他可搞不定七代目，轉過頭剛要說服老爸收回決定，就看見他揉著眉心一副輸給你了的樣子，上前收拾起滿地的文件，順口就說起當天的工作安排。

現在大部份時間奈良家都空無一人，老媽不在，老爸似乎也不怎麼回去，鹿代幾次回族地拿東西家裡都沒人。

他和佐良娜一改之前融洽的關係，除了工作需要完全沒交流。

她總是板著一張臉，欲言又止。

敏感的宇智波。七代目說。再給她點時間吧，她沒因此變成三勾玉寫輪眼，事情並沒有那麼糟。

鹿代大概明白她的心情，他也不懂得要如何面對這段關係的改變。

一個月後，鹿丸在午飯時間找上鹿代，說櫻想邀請他一起吃飯。

終於來了。

鹿丸拍拍兒子的肩膀「你就和以前一樣就好，沒什麼改變的，她想先讓佐良娜消化一下才會過了那麼久才找你。」

「你們會結婚嗎？」

鹿丸點頭，又說「看她吧，假如她覺得現在這樣就好我也沒所謂。」

他看向鹿代的神情認真了些「她希望我們能成為家人，但她想你知道，她會待你如她的兒子，但她不會取代你的媽媽。」

想了想，又加句「我讓你先有個準備，不然到時我怕你被她嚇到。」

說完他低笑一聲，轉身就走了。

鹿代站在原地一動不動，轉頭看向窗外的天空，片刻後深吸口氣，下定決心要和櫻阿姨和佐良娜好好相處。

他知道他和櫻阿姨一定沒問題的，就是佐良娜⋯

門再次打開，佐良娜走了進來，但這次，她沒有只冷淡地點點頭就坐回位置上，而是對鹿代淡淡一笑。

鹿代回笑，上前談起之前他們都看過的一本書。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我決定把這篇縮短，另外開坑寫七班角度以及前傳（鳴&佐離村時期的鹿櫻）番外（甜甜蜜蜜的老夫老妻）
> 
> 下章完結，各位扣好安全帶準備開🚗


	5. 這就是愛

➣私設多  
➣設定鹿丸&櫻40歲，鹿代&佐良娜20歲  
➣中途切換至鹿丸角度  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

5\. 這就是愛

無論幾歲，戀愛中的人智商都會下降這句話看來是對的。

「紅豆丸子湯要買商店街那家，她喜歡那家的丸子。我是不知道有什麼分別，都是一堆糖分。」

而且還會變成話嘮。

「山中家花店會定期給她家送花，所以送花是最蠢的決定。你先回去梳洗一下，再去買紅豆丸子湯。你到櫻家裡時晚飯就應該準備好了，那就不用忍耐晚飯前那段又幫不上忙又尷尬的時間。」

鹿代的嘴角抽了抽，雖然站在他桌前的老爸的身影遮住了他的視線，但他知道坐他附近的佐良娜一定在憋笑「我說，我還未下班呢。」

「而且為什麼我要去買甜點，還要走到商店街，麻煩死了。」

「這叫投其所好，第一印象是很重要的。」

噴笑一聲，鹿代忍不住反了個白眼「老爸，雖然我和櫻阿姨沒說過幾句但她也算認識我一輩子了，還第一印象，你⋯」

鹿代噤了聲，仔細觀察起鹿丸。

他雙手插袋，平時微駝的腰板挺得筆直，呼吸深入淺出比正常快了半拍，鹿代直視他時還有點突兀地避開他的視線。

鹿代拉起一個邪笑「老爸，你⋯」

話未說完鹿丸已經轉身走出助手辦公室，留下一句 “別遲到了。” 和因力道不足而未關緊的門。

爆發出一聲大笑，鹿代毫不客氣地取笑他的老爸「都是大叔了還緊張得像要去第一次約會的男生，好遜啊老爸哈哈哈哈！」

擦去眼角笑出的濕意，鹿代看到佐良娜手裡的筆停住，低頭看著手中的文件，姿勢放鬆，嘴角帶著一絲笑意。

一一一一一一一一一

鹿丸聽到兒子的話不由老臉一紅，揉了揉眉心把想要加大他工作量以報復他的幼稚念頭壓下，向自己的辦公室走去。

才剛走沒兩步他的嘴角又揚起，前幾天他已經和佐良娜一起吃過飯了。雖然她表現得不溫不火的甚至有點冷淡，但起碼她沒有什麼宇智波式發言或太激烈的情緒波動，再給她點時間，她應該能完全消化接受父母已經分開的事實。

感受到在他辦公室裡的那個小女人的查克拉氣息，鹿丸加快腳步走向他的辦公室。

一打開門，鹿丸被陽光刺得微瞇了眼，那個把他整個人整顆心都掌握在手中的女人正坐在他的椅子上，桌上放著幾盒未拆開的香煙，她看著乾淨無灰的煙灰缸輕笑道：「奈良大人你剛才去哪了？不是說今天會早下班陪我嘛。」

鹿丸看著背對陽光的櫻，他看不清她的表情，但她的眼睛閃亮亮的，語氣半撒嬌半玩笑。

「有人心情很好嘛。幹麼那麼期待和我們父子吃飯。」

她拿起一盒煙，拆開包裝打開盒子，然後反轉盒子扔進桌子旁的垃圾桶內，盒內整齊排列好的香煙立即四散掉出和別的垃圾混在一起。

鹿丸吞了口口水，忍住不去看他的第二最愛的遺骸。

「你知道的不是嗎。奈良家的男人是我的至愛，而今晚我家會來兩個⋯」說著櫻又舔了舔嘴角，頭微微垂下，眼睛看向鹿丸的唇，手上動作不停，很快桌上就只剩下一盒香煙。

忍耐不住上前把那個女人抱起放在辦公桌上，鹿丸立刻吻向那張伶牙俐齒的嘴。

伸出舌頭舔過她的下唇，然後深深吸住，時而輕咬，時而又把舌頭伸進她嘴裡舔過她的上顎和牙齒。

雙手摸上她的上臂，細細地由上至下一下一下的微按著，按到手腕時順勢摸向她的屁股，鹿丸雙手張開包住那對小巧卻飽滿的屁股，有節奏地揉捏著，指尖慢慢向雙股間的中間點摸去，卻在要碰到前又把手收回，向前摸向她的大腿。

櫻今天穿了件紅色背心連身裙，不是性感的緊身裙但仍比她平時穿的要短，坐在桌上裙子散亂只能遮住大腿根部，某些痕跡約隱約現。

鹿丸用大拇指揉過這些痕跡，櫻輕哼出聲，雙腿抬起交叉在鹿丸腰上，慢慢收緊，磨人地上下輕擦著。

「看來我要更‘努力’，不然你要把主意打到鹿代身上了，他那種毛頭小子怎麼搞得定你。」

櫻輕笑，手摸上鹿丸下巴，捏著他的下巴再吻向他「奈良大人竟然不厭麻煩還說要努力，這奇境我一定要親身體驗下啊⋯」說著下身向前貼向鹿丸褲檔的突起。

「嘶，你這女人⋯」鹿丸和櫻額頭相貼，突然的快感讓他下腹一緊，完全興奮起來了。

左手緊捉住她的大腿，右手快速伸進櫻的裙擺裡，果然已經摸到一片濕潤「寶貝你濕透了，那麼饑渴嗎？是不是一進來就濕了，我的椅子上現在一定都是你的淫水⋯真緊，而且熱到我手指都要溶化了。」

櫻舒服地抬高頭，咬著牙忍著呻吟，但喉嚨仍然忍不住輕吟出聲。

深吸口氣，櫻一把推開鹿丸，鹿丸順勢向後跌坐進椅子上，櫻跳下桌子，跪在鹿丸胯前一把將他的褲子和內褲一併脫下，完全醒覺的粗大男根彈跳而出，直指向櫻的臉微微跳動著。

櫻向鹿丸嫵媚一笑，舌頭舔濕嘴唇向前吻向脹得通紅的肉棒。

側過臉從底部舔到頂點，又再用唇微含著棒身順著筋脈上下滑動，舔到棒身與龜頭的連接位時勾起舌頭挑逗地反覆刺激著鹿丸在那裡的敏感點。

看到前端已經分泌出液體，櫻捉住棒身把肉棒當口紅在唇上滑了一圈，又搖動肉棒打向自己的嘴唇，瞇著眼看向鹿丸，拉起一個迷茫的笑，張口含進龜頭，然後一吸，舌頭在嘴裡繞著龜頭舔了幾圈，再吸口氣，一閉氣把大半根肉棒送進嘴裡。

櫻的視線緊黏著鹿丸，把肉棒深吞進喉嚨後，櫻停住動作，讓鹿丸適應這種堪比處身天堂的快感。

半刻後鹿丸伸手把她的頭髮撥到耳後，雙手伸到櫻的後腦捉住她的頭髮，櫻了然，眼神帶笑地用雙手的拇指、食指及中指捉住肉棒根部，低頭開始吞吐起肉棒，同時雙手手指輕力握緊根部向外轉著圈，把整根肉棒照顧得無微不至。

肉棒頂端抽插著柔嫩的喉嚨，爽得鹿丸以為自己深插進了櫻小穴裡更隱蔽的深處，就像直接插進了子宮裡似的。

這個想法讓鹿丸更加興奮，腰身不由自主上下抽動起來，想要插得更深，更大力，把他所有的精華都射進去。

櫻會懷孕，可能會是個粉髮綠眼的小女孩，他一直想要個女兒⋯

「櫻⋯好厲害，你這樣我撐不了多久⋯」

櫻聞言吸緊口腔吐出肉棒，手指用力捏住根部「這可不行，我不準你自己先爽，我要我們一起高潮嘛！」

「喂，是誰自己吃肉棒吃得忘我，那樣突然深喉我沒有秒射已經很不錯了！」

櫻再捏了下肉棒根部，站起身坐上鹿丸大腿，脫掉身上的連身裙扔在一邊，鹿丸伸手解開胸罩的前扣，欣賞著兩團白滑的乳肉微彈著脫離胸罩束縛的美境。

把內褲撥到一邊，櫻伸手扶著肉棒慢慢坐下，比棒身略粗的龜頭頂開小穴的酸爽感讓櫻不住仰頭嬌吟。

停住一陣後，又半坐起身把龜頭抽出小穴，櫻傾身向前，雙手抱住鹿丸的頭頸，下身前後搖晃幾下又把龜頭吞進小穴。

鹿丸難耐地粗喘著，任由櫻把他的肉棒當玩具玩，他知道櫻喜歡龜頭頂開小穴時的酸脹感，但現在他們在火影樓而不是家裡，就算他已經用影子模仿術鎖上門拉下窗簾也沒有那種閒餘時間，而且他們一會還要和鹿代吃飯。

「寶貝乖，我下次再補償你。」說完一挺腰肉棒就深深插入小穴深處，鹿丸抱著櫻動了動換了個角度，肉棒就開始大力抽插起來，不斷擦過櫻穴道內的敏感點。

「好棒⋯寶貝你聽到嗎？你自己的水聲，那麼興奮嗎？」

鹿丸左手捏著櫻一邊的臀肉，右手拇指伸到櫻已經興奮紅腫起來的陰蒂上，猛力按下去快速震動按摩著，穴肉立即敏感地緊縮起來。

「小穴真緊，真是個寶穴⋯寶貝要我把你操壞嗎？想不想小穴被我操得又紅又腫，一碰就抖著流水要我的肉棒填滿？」

櫻迷亂地點著頭，腰拱成半月型，頭向後仰，胸脯向前挺著，下身不住跟著鹿丸的動作搖動。

鹿丸看著櫻爽得不知時日的樣子，邪笑著埋頭進眼前胸罩下約隱約現的乳肉中，舌頭伸出包裹住頂端深紅色的乳頭，再吞進嘴裡用力吸吮，情到濃時忍不住咬下去，櫻尖叫出聲。

一手立即捂住自己的嘴，一手插住鹿丸的頭髮中，櫻無力地側著頭，努力睜開眼看向鹿丸，邊忍住呻吟邊撒嬌「再大力點⋯再深點⋯我快要到了，鹿丸⋯老公⋯嗯嗯嗯！啊好舒服啊⋯！我要到了！要到了！啊啊啊！！」

櫻高潮的瞬間小穴內像真空了似的緊緊吸啜著鹿丸的肉棒，鹿丸受不了小穴那強勁的吸力精關一開，瞬間大力插進最深，一股股的濃精全射進櫻的肚子裡。

兩人瞬間靜止住，慢慢從高潮中回落下來，鹿丸把櫻的頭按在自己肩膀上，肉棒微微抽動，延長著高潮的餘韻，

櫻像溺水的人剛被救出水面，一下子突然間喘起氣來，無力地倚在鹿丸身上，又因腰肢酸痛而嘶嘶出聲。

鹿丸輕笑，左手伸向櫻的後腰揉著，右手捉住她的後腦袋把她的臉扭過來，溫柔地吮吻著她的唇，享受著肉體交纏後的甜蜜。

休息了片刻，櫻慢慢放下雙腿站起，手緊捉住鹿丸的肩膀，讓麻庳的腳慢慢恢復知覺，腰肢向前慢慢拉著筋，酸痛感讓她忍不住眼框微濕。

「我們以後只在床上做。」

「上次在浴缸是你開頭的，上上次在沙發也是，上上上次在森林也是你。」

櫻理虧地噘了噘嘴「美色在前我忍不住嘛～」

鹿丸爆發出大笑，被說是美色的他真是受不起這句稱贊「這應該是我的台詞。」說著摸向櫻仍然和十八十九歲時相差無幾的臉。

這二十多年好像只是一套高潮迭起的電影，感覺他只是走馬看花地在旁觀看，品味過它的回甘後就被他拋諸腦後。

回看身邊的人，她完全沒變。

她還是個貌美、暴力、任性但又善良、富有同理心的人。

他還是那個滿嘴抱怨但身體很誠實地陪她做她想做的事的人。

愛是不怕時間挑戰。

愛是深沉。

愛是會變質的東西，和對的人，愛會昇華。

愛是永恆。

「我愛你，櫻。」

「我愛你，鹿丸。」

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 實不相瞞，寫這段肉時我滿腦子想的是他們已經40了這樣玩事後一定腰酸背痛⋯
> 
> 我有想過讓他們這麼快開車會不會不好，還在辦公室（笑
> 
> 但又覺得普通情侶初確定關係都會控制不住自己，更何況他們已經忍了二十多年🤯
> 
> 之後開七班角度，內容會各含佐櫻及微all櫻情節，各位斟酌觀看。


End file.
